


Cuddlebugs

by VoidlessScreams



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, This is so rare omg, Trollian talks, pale erisol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidlessScreams/pseuds/VoidlessScreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know how to HTML, please help me omg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cuddlebugs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to HTML, please help me omg

Eridan knew something was wrong with Sollux, he hasn't responded with his usual attitude, he hasn't insulted him, nothing. He was betting on those voices of the ghosts that his psionic friend has been talking about.

Tonight as usual Ampora decided to check up on Sollux. He turned on his husktop, got on his Trollian and messaged his friend. He sent him a small and polite "hello sol, a bit better?" and now he just waited and waited for a response in yellow. He waited, waited and waited. It was nearing dusk by now, he should be heading to his 'coon soon, then there was the sound he waited. Sollux has responded, fantastic, Eridan thought to himself, giving a smile to the husktop, despite the fact that he knew Captor couldn't see it.

TA: hey ed. yeah, ii am better, thank2 for a2kiing  
CA: vvoices again, or?  
TA: voiice2. lii2ten ed, ii want you to come here riight now, plea2e, ii need 2ome pale cuddliing today  
CA: sol, its near dusk, you knoww howw dangerous it can be  
TA: ed, plea2e, ii havent 2een you for a damn week  
CA: fine, i wwill be there soon  
TA: thank you   
CA: wwhalecome you big goof 

And with that their conversation ended. He spent the day with Sollux in his 'coon, cuddling and purring in their sleep. Man, how he missed his moirail. He knew he missed him as well.


End file.
